A Mother's Undying Love
by hmj97
Summary: When Rikki loses the one thing she loves the most, her world falls apart, piece by piece, and she realizes that her life may never be the same.
1. Prologue

I hope you guys have an awesome time reading this! This whole story is written in Rikki's POV (point of view), just to let you know! And the horizontal line represents the beginning/end of a story. For each author, it's different, but that's what the horizontal line means in my stories.

* * *

**A Mother's Undying Love**

I was having the time of my life. The wind gently blowing through my short, curly, bleach blond hair, the sun occasionally beating down on the cool, green grass, the tranquility of it all...

I was five. I was at the park nearby my dad's motorhome. I was on the swingset, with my mom gently pushing me.

My mother, whose womb I exited as I took my first breath of air and entered the world, was very special to me. During my first few days of kindergarten, I would always run up to her when she picked me up and say, "I missed you momma!" I would always show her my artwork that I made in school. Even if it was just a scribble, she always said, "That's beautiful honey! I hope you realize how proud I am of you!"

Anita Grace Chadwick. That was my mom. She was about twenty-four when I was born. She was pale, with long, luscious, blond, straight hair. She looked almost exactly like me. We could've been sisters. We practically were.

To me, she was much more than my mom. She was my friend. My best friend. My companion. I always had honestly thought that I could tell anything and everything to her.

Before traditional schooling, I clung to her. We spent nearly every waking moment together. She was my everything.

Onto my dad. Terry Frederick Chadwick. Because of his job as captain of the Golden Bear, one of the most well known international cargo ships, I never saw him a lot. Because of that, I grew close to my mom. I was a mommy's girl.

She raised me right. I was told to be proud of what I believe in, no matter what anyone thinks. I loved her, and she loved me.

Back to the swingset at the park. I was amazed. The scene was... just breathtaking.

Little did I know that I was about to enter a world of darkness. Little did I know that everything was about to be taken from me...

* * *

So... how was it? This was the Prologue of A Mother's Undying Love. Hope you enjoyed!

For some reason, this little 'review' button keeps popping up below. Press it, then tell me what happens!


	2. Profiled: All Access

Hello. We meet again. Haha. Okay, that was dumb. So, this is the second chapter, AKA Profiled: All Access. Pretty much, that's it. LOL and when the mom gets profiled, her maiden name is Sherman. So that's why you'll see Sherman.

* * *

Me. Rikki Amelia Chadwick. I was born on July 17th, 1990, in Melbourne, Australia. I'm visiting Melbourne to tell you all of this. The current date today is July 9th, 2003. Just eight days before my thirteenth birthday. Birthdays aren't a big deal to me. Living in a motorhome, moving all the time, I never really had any friends, and if I gained any, it was meaningless. I am and was always an only child, so I prefer being left alone. Isolated. Secluded. I hated going to public school. All it was filled with were misunderstanding teachers, shallow guys, and the ever-so-skimpy popular snobs. Liking tons of alone time, people in public school didn't get me. I was an outcast. I was told by the "populars" that I was a loser for not having a social life. Remember before when I said I clung to my mom? Yeah. When I turned eleven, I started getting into the 'mom's embarrassing' phase. She said it's a part of life, but she knows my best interests at heart, and tries to protect me as much as possible. You could say she actually cares about me. Back to public school. I honestly didn't get how shallow guys could be. How conceited and self-absorbed the girls could be. Jr. High revolved around 'hot guys' and 'sexy girls'. I personally thought it was rubbish. Trash. A waste of time. I was a loner. I always was and I always will be. I never liked the idea of having a boyfriend. Just thinking about it made me feel trapped. I wouldn't ever be able to handle it. I guess it was because of my social label as an outcast that made boys immature enough _not_ to ask me out. Not that I cared. Anyways, moving on. I have naturally curly, bleach blond hair, that comes just above my chest. Gorgeous, ocean-blue, circular orbs took over my eyes. As pale as I am, I'm proud of being one-sixth Swedish. Naturally soft, plump lips reminds me of a young Angelina Jolie, also another trait I posess. My favorite colors are red and black, considering I've been wearing them practically my whole life. I've lived in Melbourne, South Africa, Rhode Island, and Brazil. All in my dad's tiny mobile thing I would call my home, only because my family was tight on money. Who am I kidding? We were tight on money my whole life.

My mom. Anita Grace Sherman Chadwick. Born May 15th, 1966 in Alice Springs, Australia, she was always the kind one. Almost opposite of me. Well, not _totally _opposite. I have a dark disposition on the outside, but if you really got to know me, I might surprise you. Anyways, my mom pretty much took place of and jerk "friends" I had those days. No matter how much of a mood I was in, she said she'd always be there for me. She had the sunny disposition. Whenever there was a family argument, she'd be the first to apologize. The only times she _would_ be in a bad mood was when she was on PMS. She was truly a beautiful woman. She and I posessed basically the same traits. The only differences being she was older, taller, and had flowing, long, straight blond hair that was as long as it reach the peak of her belly button. Gorgeous lady, I must say.

Now my dad. Terry Frederick Chadwick. Born on September 19th, 1964 in Sydney, Australia, he was known to have an attitude, and a bit of a temper. See where I get it from? Captain of the international cargo ship, the Golden Bear, he's been with me and gone pretty frequently. He's had this job a year before I was born. He would stay with me and my mom for as long as a month at a time before leaving again. He's traveled through all of North America, Asia, Australia, and half of South America. He has naturally light brown hair, but because of age, it's grown to a salt-and-pepper color. He has the deepest of brown eyes, with a mix of a pale and tan complexion. When he was my age, at least when he tells me this, he had a reputation for being a social jerk. Still to this day, he explains to me how in eighth grade, he branched out, became his own person, and lived proudly from that point on. He said that even though he had high confidence, he wasn't totally respected for it. Sound familiar?


	3. Shattered

Yo. YoYoYogurt. LOL! I uploaded the second chapter. Well, it's not really a chapter. So I guess I'll make it up to you guys by posting the first OFFICIAL chapter... back to back... OHHHHHHHH rotfl! Enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

Ugh. Algebra 1 is so boring! Math is just boring altogether. My algebra teacher, Ms. Julia, is um... How should I put this? Disciplined and strict. Strict like an uptight, overworked football coach. Thank God this was only seventh grade.

With my personality, seventh grade was Hell on Earth.

Ever since I was nine years old, I had only seeked acceptance from peers in public school. I quit being so desperate right after my eleventh birthday. That's when I realized people can be really stupid. They're shallow, superficial, transparent, and completely fake. And they were getting some serious social credit for coming on as a total jerk.

"Rikki Chadwick! Are you daydreaming _again_?" It was Ms. Julia. Yeah, I was daydreaming. Excuse me for having an imaginitive mind and thinking the truth.

"No... I was just thinking... about the answer to that last problem."

"Ms. Chadwick, if I catch you one more time, you will have received a two hour detention."

See what I mean?

I just looked blankly and sighed. I was tired of this. I was so ready to transfer.

BRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!

Saved by the bell. Finally. Time to escape seventh grade torture.

I calmly walked to my outdoor locker. Locker 137. Yes. In Melbourne, it is hot year round to the point we have indoor school, outdoor lockers and, oh yeah, ten minute passing periods. I am so thankful that math is sixth period, AKA end of the day.

I opened my locker, grabbed my backpack, and walked home. As odd as it sounds, it was the perfect day. Let alone the perfect day to walk home. Considering it was a twenty-five minute walk to the trailer park, I took a deep breath of the calm, crisp air and took in all the scenery. The lush grass, the cloudless sky, the ninety-five degree weather, and to top it all off, no homework.

Nothing could've made this day better.

As I entered the front doorstep of my dad's trailer in the trailer park, my mom greeted me with a warm hug. By how tight she held me, I knew.

"He's gone again, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

I don't think my dad will ever realize how much I missed him when he left and was gone like that.

BAM! Perfectly happy to disappointed. Just like that.

I'm just glad my mom's job is a full time mother.

"Honey? I need to talk to you."

"Uh... sure. What about?"

We sat down on one of the four colorful, decorative bunk beds. Suddenly, she sighed as if it was big news, and as though she knew I wouldn't like it. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close in her tight, yet comforting, grip.

"Hun, I um... well, I..." She stopped.

"I was in the shower earlier this morning when I noticed..."

I could tell she was trying to get straight to the point. While fighting back tears, she continued.

"When I noticed a... a slight bump on my breast. I called the doctor and set up an emergency appointment. About three hours ago, he..."

She sniffled and took a deep breath.

"He tested me and diagnosed me with breast cancer."


End file.
